


Reunited

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Dishonored 2, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Kissing, Longing, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Loyalty, Magic, Magic-Users, POV Female Character, Reunions, The Void, Touching, Witches, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: An insight into Breanna's thoughts during the seance





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 8. For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation - Henry IV

"Focus on the Void beyond the world."

Breanna begins the ritual and feels the power tug at her, urging her forward. Stilton's absence is unfortunate but she is confident in her abilities without him. The space he provided is enough. She ignores Luca's lewd comment and continues until she feels the power pooling in the center of their circle, sees the shadows shudder and coalesce as Delilah's voice finally, _finally_ , echoes forth not just from within in mind while she sleeps, but _here_ , and now.

"I am here. Returned. From the Void. From...forever."

The shadows melt away revealing the form she's yearned for. How many years has she dreamt of this day? She falls to her knees, in relief, in gratitude, in _awe_ of the power she is allowed to harness.

"She lives." The words slip from her lips unexpectedly and she bites back any more.

Delilah turns to the effigy she'd brought and she opens her arms as if to embrace it from afar, Breanna gets to her feet behind Luca, both of them ready to help, but they can only watch as a light shines forth from Delilah and the effigy seems to pull something from within her. All the art in the Royal Conservatory pales in the light radiating from Delilah in that moment.

 

Luca is the one to catch her when she falls, as Breanna finds herself momentarily unable to move or look away. As if Delilah might fade away, back into the shadows if they stop staring. Delilah's eyes finally rise to meet hers and her next breath shudders out. Weight falling off her shoulders.

"Breanna, Luca, I will _never_ abandon you." Delilah says. Luca nods, one hand still hovering at her elbow, in case she should be overcome again. But _oh_ , how Breanna longs to be alone with her now. To dismiss Luca and Jindosh and even Grim Alex in her silent awe. She longs to reach out and touch, to reassure herself that the woman who'd saved her was once again whole and healthy. She longed to trace over old scars and perhaps see if she could taste the Void itself on her skin.  
   
Some of her desire must show on her face, because Delilah turns slightly to face her, reaches out and Breanna lets her eyes close as the cool hand cups her cheek.

Tension continues to unwind itself from her shoulders as she opens her eyes to meet Delilah's dark blue ones. Blue like the sea. Just as she remembered. Matching smiles bleed and blur out like watercolors as, heedless of the others present, their lips come together for the first time in years.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alone at Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047509) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
